Liana Diamond
'''Liana Diamond '''is one of the titular protagonists of the Disney/Pixar Beauty of Nature. She is the mother hen of New York and Shad's girlfriend. She is voiced by Katherine Heigl. Physical appearance Liana is a fair-skinned adult. She has chocolate brown hair that's pulled back in a high wavy ponytail and light blue eyes. She wears a yellow jacket with sleeves ending beneath the elbows over a strapless light blue dress with a black ribbon that's around between her hips and waist, red berries with two green leaves on each side around the bottom of her skirt, and a translucent peridot-green lace underneath the skirt, a black choker around her neck with a ruby heart-shaped jewel on the center, and black open-toe high-heels with purple soles and heels. Her nightwear is a a sky blue long-sleeved nightgown with a white collar and a dark blue loose bow. As a Disney Princess, Liana wears an arctic blue dress with white shoulder-off straps connected with pale baby blue pearls on the center of her chest, a pale arctic blue sash, arctic blue panniers with round cerulean blue, sea-green, and purple gemstones, a dark blue diamond-shaped cape behind her back, and a pale light blue skirt, pale cyan elbow-length gloves, diamond drop-style earrings, and light blue high-heels with kyanite gemstones. Her hair is also in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. Personality Liana is a very responsible woman that the people who loved her have counted on. She is undeniably beautiful, hard-working, compassionate, strong, independent, intelligent, witty, adventurous, understanding, kind, creative, clever, caring, mature, sharp-witted, no-nonsense, devoted, studious, protective, earnest, reasonable, and motherly. She is also concise, serious, and practical. Relationships Shad Havelock In the first film, Liana and Shad were originally rivals, because Liana like people taking proper care of nature and the environment while Shad and his gang like making trouble and causing mischief, resulting in competitions. Liana hates Shad's selfishness and tries unsuccessfully to make him change his attitude. Despite this, Liana is very protective of Shad and his gang, even trying to stop a vote to evict them from Central Park when they accidentally destroy the statue. After Hurricane and his army invade New York, Liana meets Shad and his gang again while being sent on a mission with Oliver. As they work together as a team to travel all of the kingdoms to find all of the hidden Scenic Diamonds, their rivalry-turned-friendship blossomed into romance. In the end, Shad proposes to Liana and she says yes. Oliver Evans Liana dislikes Oliver due to his arrogance and big ego and she is aware that he has a crush on her. Cody McAlister Cody didn’t like Liana very much because Cody views Liana as a pest for spoiling their troublemaking. Like his siblings, Cody doesn't like the idea of working with Liana and Oliver because he doesn't trust them very much. But later they develop a good relationship. In the second film, they are very good friends and Liana and Cody see each other as heroes and even think that they can do anything as a team together. Category:Beauty of Nature Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Katherine Heigl Category:Disney Princess